


Everything Everything

by princeyitz



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, bottom!Blaine, brief mention of dave/blaine, inspired by song and picture, no infidelity, reaction fic to hurt locker pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeyitz/pseuds/princeyitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes a deep breath and unlocks his screen, taking in Blaine’s text with a furrowed brow and teeth biting his lips.</p><p>Can you come over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt Locker Pt.2 reaction fic(sort of). Takes place about a week and a half after the episode. No infidelity in regards to Dave/Blaine. Also please listen to this song(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM0_pd2tpG0) which partly inspired this fic and this nsfw picture(http://atangiblepoem.tumblr.com/post/108340111646) which also helped with inspiration.

It’s a week and a half later, and their kiss in the elevator still makes Kurt shift in his seat, makes his heart pound harder in his chest. He and Blaine haven’t talked about it; in fact, he and Blaine haven’t had much conversation since the invitational. Every time Kurt tries to initiate a conversation via text, Blaine always replies that he’s _“busy”_ or _“dealing with some stuff right now, later?”_ and he hasn’t seen him since the performances either. Kurt doesn’t know what’s going on, but if space is what Blaine needs, then he’ll get it. Kurt’s going to be a good friend.

Friend, right. He scoffs to himself.

In his bedroom, sitting cross legged on the floor, he looks over the sheet music he has laid on the carpet, trying to figure out which songs he wants to go over with Rachel for a lesson for this week’s Glee club. His phone lights up on his knee where he has it balanced; a reply from Blaine to a text Kurt had sent that morning – a simple _Are you okay?_

Kurt takes a deep breath and unlocks his screen, taking in Blaine’s text with a furrowed brow and teeth biting his lips.

_Can you come over?_

-

 _Deep breaths_ , he tells himself as he stares at the door in front of him. All he has to do is knock, everything will be fine.

Kurt nods to himself, takes in a sharp breath and rolls his shoulders back, raises his fist to knock on Blaine’s door when it’s suddenly pulled open.

Blaine sends him a small smile, doesn’t mention the fact that Kurt has been talking himself up to just knock for ten minutes, and simply waves him inside.

The apartment looks so different now; gone are the obnoxious decorations Brittany provided. Instead there are warm browns, grey and burgundy. A vintage typewriter in the corner, records on a table and a beautiful wood bookshelf along one wall.

This is _Blaine’s_ apartment, Kurt’s realizing as he looks around, not Blaine _and_ Dave’s apartment, just Blaine.

He turns to face Blaine, who’s looking soft, sleepy and comfortable in his pajama pants and-

“Is that my sweater?”

It is, he knows it is. When they were together it was the one clothing item he had that Blaine shamelessly stole all the time. It had fit Kurt perfectly, but on Blaine it’s just a bit looser, and it would slide down his shoulder constantly, showing off perfectly tanned skin that Kurt would kiss a hundred times over.

Blaine ducks his head, a flush appearing on his cheeks. “You know it is, Kurt. Sorry I never gave it back. I guess I just couldn’t…” He pauses, looks up at Kurt with his eyes wide, “I guess I just couldn’t let it go.”

The breath Kurt takes then is quick and sharp, his mouth opening to form words he doesn’t yet know. Blaine takes a slow step forward, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

“I broke up with Dave. And I know what you’re thinking so just – let me talk, okay? I ended things before that whole… fiasco with Sue and the elevator. Dave and I were never meant to be and I think we both knew that going in. You have to understand Kurt, I was in a really, _really_ bad place and Dave got it, you know? He was there for me and I will always be grateful to him for that. And we will never stop being close friends. I mean just yesterday we had our traditional Friday night football get together. But, I realized that I will never stop having feeling for you and that I – that I’ll never stop loving you, no matter how hard I try.”

Kurt sits down as Blaine turns away from him and starts to pace.

“You hurt me so badly Kurt, I know you know that. And it has taken me a very long time to be able to look at you without feeling that crushing feeling in my chest. I am in no way saying that I’m at that point where I trust you fully again, but I’m on my way. It helps that Rachel sort of told me that you’ve been seeing someone, don’t be mad at her for telling me, okay? I think it’s great, Kurt and I’m so proud of you.”

Kurt gives Blaine a watery smile, whispers “Thanks”.

“I asked you to come over because I – well, I was asleep and I had this _terrible_ nightmare. We were on this boat and there was a storm and the boat was sinking and nothing we did helped so you – you put me on this raft but something happened and you couldn’t join me and the storm just kept getting worse. The raft started to drift away and all I could do was just… watch as you tried to swim closer to me and I tried to paddle to you but _nothing_ worked. Then, I woke up and I was shaking and I couldn’t _breathe_ , Kurt. It was awful.”

Blaine faces him and shrugs, giving Kurt a sheepish smile. “I guess I just needed to see you. I – I _need_ you, Kurt. And I don’t know what this means for us as a couple, but for tonight can we just be _us_? Please?”

Kurt’s nodding his head before Blaine even finishes speaking, getting up and striding towards Blaine, breath catching at the way Blaine laughs breathlessly in relief.

He licks his lips, letting one hand rest on the bare skin of Blaine’s left shoulder, his other hand fitting against Blaine’s jaw. He can feel as Blaine exhales shakily, their foreheads resting together.

“You gonna kiss me, or what?”

Kurt laughs, tightens his grip on Blaine and begins to walk them towards where he knows Blaine’s bedroom is.

“Or what,” he says with a smirk, smile widening at Blaine’s laugh.

With Blaine’s bed in sight Kurt finally presses his lips to Blaine’s, gasping as Blaine immediately opens up for him, bends his body in towards Kurt’s. He lets his hands wander to Blaine’s waist, holding onto him hard enough to possibly leave bruises. Blaine whines, tugs on Kurt’s bottom lip with his teeth and pulls away to remove Kurt’s shirt, his eyes dark as he takes in Kurt’s lean chest.

He leans in again, thumb rubbing over a pert nipple, this time sucking kisses down Kurt’s neck. Kurt leans his head back at the sensation, hands moving down to grab at Blaine’s ass, groaning when he realizes that Blaine is bare under his pajama pants. He lets his hand slide down the center of Blaine’s ass, presses his finger to Blaine’s hole through the cotton fabric and smiles at the way Blaine’s breath stutters.

“Take off your pants, I wanna blow you.”

Kurt’s hands squeeze harder involuntarily at the sound of Blaine’s low voice, his hips bucking up against Blaine’s. He and Blaine make quick work of his jeans, and soon he’s standing with Blaine in just his underwear, cock straining against the fabric, Blaine’s hands running along the seam, giving him goose bumps.

Blaine goes to kneel, but Kurt stops him, his hands running along Blaine’s chest under his sweater until Blaine gets the hint and shrugs it off. He slides down his pants and kicks them away after seeing a quirk of Kurt’s eyebrow sent his way and then turns them, backing Kurt up until his knees hit the bed and he’s forced to sit.

Then Blaine kneels, running his hands up along Kurt’s legs and thighs, letting his thumbs rub circles on Kurt’s hips.

“Blaine,” Kurt sighs, eyes closing as he lifts his hips to help Blaine take his underwear off.

“I’ve got you.”

He wraps his hand around Kurt’s cock, stroking him gently first, thumb catching on the head before he bends down and licks along Kurt’s length, a cut off noise from Kurt making him grin and close his lips around the tip of Kurt’s cock, humming to himself at the taste of pre come.

It’s so easy to find his rhythm with Kurt; he falls easily into sucking at the head while his fist still pumps Kurt’s cock, his other hand running up Kurt’s chest to play with his nipples. Kurt quiet noises spur him on even more and he takes more of him into his mouth until he can feel him hitting the back of his throat. Blaine takes in a deep breath through his nose and moves his hand to wrap around Kurt’s waist and relaxes his throat, groaning at the feeling of Kurt’s arms wrapping around Blaine’s shoulders, his hips straining not to fuck up into Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine swallows once and his skin feels even hotter when Kurt shouts his name, but he’s getting overwhelmed and needs to breathe so he slowly pulls off of Kurt, taking in air in gasps, letting Kurt pull him up and onto the bed.

Kurt covers him with his body quickly, kissing him hard, the both of them grunting when their dicks bump against each other. Kurt rolls his hips against Blaine’s, sighing into Blaine’s mouth when he lets his legs fall open for Kurt. He grabs Blaine’s leg and lifts it, pressing down onto Blaine harder.

“I want to fuck you, Blaine. The things you do to me, god I missed you so much. Can I, please?”

Blaine moan is answer enough, but Kurt waits until he lets a _yes_ fall from his lips. He sits up, much to the displeasure of Blaine, so that Blaine can grab the lube and condoms from his nightstand drawer.

Blaine sets it down beside them and surges up to kiss Kurt, letting his fingers tangle in his hair. When he pulls back, eyes searching Kurt, his hands begin to tug and pull Kurt, switching their positions until Blaine is sitting on top of Kurt, while Kurt leans against the headboard, lips bright red and eyes dark with want.

He presses the bottle of lube into Kurt’s hand and settles down further in Kurt’s lap, lips once again descending on Kurt’s neck.

At the first touch of Kurt’s slippery fingers against his rim, he jolts. “Cold,” he says against Kurt’s neck and then smiles when Kurt whispers a sorry into his ear.

The next touch is better, and Kurt takes it slow; rubs around Blaine’s rim and briefly letting his thumb press against his pucker until Blaine is begging, back curved back as much as possible to get more of Kurt’s fingers. Kurt then finally starts to finger him in earnest, rubs against his prostate until Blaine is whimpering open mouthed, his hands scrambling for purchase along Kurt’s shoulders, white knuckled and bloodless.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” he gasps.

Kurt pulls his fingers out and Blaine scoots back to put the condom on him, briefly kissing him after he’s done. When he goes to climb back on Kurt’s lap once again, this time he sits completely down, folding his legs around Kurt’s waist. His look is fond when Kurt kisses his cheek before wrapping an arm around Blaine’s small waist to lift him a bit.

When Kurt slowly enters him, his eyes flutter closed, a whispered _oh_ escaping his lips before he lets them drag over Kurt’s. He drops himself down fully onto Kurt’s cock, moaning at the feeling of Kurt filling him up so perfectly.

Kurt bends his legs and braces his feet onto the bed and begins to fuck into him, the angle and rhythm perfect.

“You feel so good Blaine, _god_. Forgot how amazing you are, h-how we fit so perfectly, _fuck_.”

Blaine whimpers, leans back to kiss him and roll his hips, feeling heat build in his gut. “Don’t stop; don’t stop, Kurt, please. Oh god, yes, please, _please_.”

Kurt holds onto Blaine tighter, cradles him in his arms and fucks up harder, the _uh uh uh’s_ Blaine makes after every thrust making him closer and closer to coming.

“B-blaine, _oh_ , missed this, missed you so much. Never gonna let you go again, I promise. _Ah_ , I love you.”

Blaine clutches at Kurt, mouth open wide as he comes, shouting Kurt’s name. Kurt comes after a couple of thrusts, fingers pressing indentions into the meat of Blaine’s ass, eyes closed and lips seeking out Blaine’s.

They breathe with each other until it becomes too uncomfortable for Kurt to stay inside Blaine for much longer, but even then, they do not separate for long – just enough for Kurt to pull out and dispose of the condom, to grab a tissue and do his best to clean Blaine up.

Eventually they lie down, still wrapped around each other, Kurt’s finger nails scratching lightly along Blaine’s back until he falls asleep, Blaine’s head resting on his chest, soft puffs of air tickling him slightly.

Kurt looks down at him and smiles, holds him closer and closes his eyes too.


End file.
